DB's return, Tigress's possesion
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: DB return's but with a bad result for Tigress.


**HEEEEEERRRE'S the sequel to my very first fanfic ever made.**

The morning gong rang and everyone said "Good morning master." "Good morning students. After breakfast, Tigress, you will finish cleaning. The rest of you will go to training.""Yes Master."

After breakfast, everyone went to the training area, except Tigress, who grabbed a broom and walked to the Thousabd Steps. She sighed and said to herself,"At least I only have two hundred fifty left." She then jumped down to the step she had left off on and began to sweep. By noon she was done. She sighed and said,"Time to go back up. Course, I could get some food from Mr. Ping's first."

She walked to 's Noodle Shop. When he seen her, he said,"Ah, Master Tigress, how nice to see you. Will you be staying for a meal?" She replied,"No, I'm just here to grab some food before I walk back up to the palace. I have just finished sweeping the steps to the palace." then said,"Of course, of course, just wait right here."

After a few minutes, walked back with a bag and said,"I gave you dumplings, noodles and some tofu. No charge.""Thank you, .""Not a problem, say hello to Po for me.""will do."

She walked back to the Thousand steps and started eating. As she was going along she thought, _I'm going to tell Po my feelings today._

She finally made it to the top and had finished her meal. She threw away her bag, when she heard a sound behind her. She turned around and seen that a portal had opened. DB came threw and landed on his face, with his feet coming out first. He sighed and said,"If I had planned to come through with the portal like this, it wouldn't have happened." He stood up and seen Tigress standing there. He then said,"Hey, Tigress. Sorry about leaving you to take both of our punishments. I had work to do where I'm from and had to leave, so no hard feelings." She just stared at him when Shifu said, while satnding behind her,"Hello, DB. Nice of you to join us. Since she has taken all the cleaning, your punishment will be to take on all the Furious Fove, the Dragon Warrior, and me at once. She told us all about how good of a fighter you are." DB said,"Okay."

They all went to the arena, where Po recieved the title,"Dragon Warrior". Shifu said,"READY!""READY!" was the unified response. Everyone got into their battle stance. Shifu then said,"Begin!" The Furious Five, Po, and Shifu all charged at DB. He jumped backwards. Viper then went forward to attack while Tigress and po went to the sides and crane came from above. DB was blocking all of their attacks. Shifu jumped in with Oogways staff, which was blocked. Monkey then jumped into the group as well, with a jump, also blocked. They were all throwing punches, which were blocked in a way thatseemed like he was actually attacking the attacks. DB then said,"Where's Mantis?" Just then, Mantis jumped in and landed a hit. DB justsmiled and continued to block the way he had been. He then seen an opening on Po and took it. He punched him, which sent Po out the gates. He was just barely staying on from falling. He lost his balance and fell. DB then eventually beat evryone except Tigress, who had fought him many times and was use to it. She knew she would lose btu wanted to make it last as long as possible. Then, All Tigress seen was darkness.

When she awoke, she was in DB's room she sat up and asked,"What happened?" DB said,"A demon took control. I beat it. Now go to your room and rest." She did as she was instructed. DB then looked at everyone else and said,"Who wants to learn my style?" Everyone said,"I do!" DB then said,"It may take awhile, but I will return with something to train you." He then left and everyone went off to bed except Shifu who went to Tigress's room. She said,"Hello, Master.""Hello,Tigress.I see that you were going to tell Po your feelings. As soon as I have errands, I will send you both." "No, thank you. I will tell him some other day. I'm feeling a little drained because of the demon."

**The end of the story. Peace.:)(one person knows why I said that)**


End file.
